Summoner's Adventures In The Institute Of War
by ACrystalsEmbrace
Summary: A new summoner just graduated from his academy, and landed up in the Institute of War. This summoner's name is Aaron. He'll make new friends, and climb the ranks of the Institute. M for Sexual Content, Swearing, and Lemons! Stay tuned.
1. Welcome to the Institute of War

**Welcome to the Institute of War**

Hey guys, Crystal here and this is my very first fanfic. I'd love feedback! This is a short one, so enjoy :D

Drop a review, it's appreciated!

* * *

The Institute of War bustled with champions and summoners. Some champions lounging in the institute's main foyer, while others had already been summoned to a game on the prestigious Summoner's Rift. As for the summoners, they had been just as busy. High ranked players waiting for a queue into a match, and low ranked players hoping to one day escape bronze. The institute had a elegant design, having near perfect pillars lining the foyer and clear marble floor, cleary renovated over the years. The institute was full of life.

Suddenly, a new summoner had arrived at the Institute's main foyer. He walked over to the Main Desk for help.

"Hey, my name's Aaron" he said

" Welcome sir, are you new to the Institute?"the desk clerk asked while she was looking through the computer.

"Yeah, I'm searching for Summoner Hall B " he replied nervously.

The clerk searched through the Summoner database, showing all of their ranks and where they reside. Finally, she found Summoner Hall B and it was full, in fact all of the Summoner Halls were full.

"Sorry sir, all of the summoner halls are full, you can try to stay in a champion hall, have a good day!"she said apologetically as she waved him goodbye.

Aaron left the clerk desk disappointed , and took off his hood for a breather. Under his hood, revealed a man in his mid-twenties, he had short, black , messy hair and his physical build was quite toned. In search for a place to stay, Aaron hurried off into the Institute to find the Champion Halls.

After wandering the Institute for what seemed like hours, he accidentally ran into a woman in the Institute's hallway. As Aaron glanced up towards the woman, he couldn't help but notice she was beautiful. She wore a red kimono, which seemed like it could barely cover her posterior, let alone her chest. As for her chest, Aaron was almost hypnotized at how large, and perky they were, her breasts were perfect. To top it off the woman had small white ears poking out of her smooth black hair and nine fluffy white tails radiating from her posterior. She seemed like she was well in her twenties as well.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Aaron said

"It's okay. Are you new to the Institute? You seemed lost."she replied in a sweet almost concerned tone as she rubbed her head from the slight pain.

Aaron scratched his head

"Yeah, I just asked the front desk for a Summoner hall, but it's all booked. I'm currently looking for a champion hall to stay at. By the way, my name is Aaron."

The woman said " Oh really? You can stay with me at the Mage Champions Hall. We have lots of room. My name's Ahri."

Aaron replied shockingly "Ahri!? Wow, didn't know I'd get to meet you on my first day, you were my favourite champion along with Nidalee back at my academy's Summoner's Rift simulation."

Ahri laughed at Aaron's fanboying and guided him to the Female Mage Champion Dorm.

"He's so cute!" Ahri thought

When they arrived at the dorm after a short walk, Ahri opened the door with her keycard , and Aaron's jaw dropped. The room had a beautiful front entrance, with shoes neatly tucked into the right areas and a closet on his direct left. As they took a few more steps into the dorm, he was instantly greeted with a colossal kitchen ( Compared to his academy's) , equipped with every appliance needed for a chef . As he walked in further, there was a big living room with a couch, and a large TV, that was broadcasting Summoner games. Nidalee and Syndra was already on the couch watching the matches.

They turned off the TV and looked towards Aaron. "Hey, Ahri who did you bring?" They both asked as they left their seats on the couch.

"I've brought a new summoner, all the Summoner Halls were full, so I invited him here!" She said as she moved Aaron into view.

"Wow, definitely a cute one wouldn't you say?" Nidalee said while she checked Aaron out.

"W-wait what did you say?" He said

"Oh nothing hun, nice to meet you, I'm Nidalee."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled back just in time for her to see it before she tranced off to her room.

By now, Syndra piped up "Hello there, I'm Syndra, nice to meet you" extending her arm for a handshake.

"You too, I'll see you around?" He asked

"Yeah, you will." She said

After Aaron had met both ladies, he finally was able to take in how great the dorm made and decorated.

"Well, how do you like it? I know it's a little girly but I hope it'll do" The mages in this dorm are Katarina, Lux, Morgana, Nidalee, Syndra and me." Ahri explained. "Morgana is usually the responsible one, she cooks and does house cleaning, Nidalee is usually in the Kumungu, Katarina, Lux and I usually hang out together, and Syndra is pretty occupied in her room… Just don't go in her room." She said as she sped up the last bit.

"Great to know, thank you." He said

" It's amazing here I don't know how to thank you for letting me stay here. Which room would I bunk in?" he asked curiously.

"You and I can bunk together. I don't really use most of my bed anyways. Hope that's okay with you." Ahri said nervously, looking down towards the floor.

"Y-Yeah that'd be great. Thank you." Aaron quickly stammered.

"Ahri you brought someone?" Morgana questioned from in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's a new summoner, and all the Summoner Dorms were full so I invited him to stay here, his name's Aaron" she replied.

"Um, nice to meet you Morgana." Aaron said shyly.

"Oh nice to meet you to. Ahri always brings the cute ones." Morgana said as she smirked.

"W-What?" Aaron said

"Oh nothing" Morgana said as she carried out baking once again.

Ahri guided Aaron to the other rooms, each room having a nametag on each door. The first few rooms they passed in the corridor included Syndra and Morgana. And as you continued down, Ahri's and Nidalee's we dead last. Ahri opened the door to unveil her room.

Ahri's room was quite large. On the right of the room, was the bathroom, equipped with a glass sliding door shower, and a large jacuzzi. Then, there was the more basic appliances like toilets, and sinks. On the left of her room was a large closet, which probably housed all of her clothes. Overall, her room had a Japanese touch to it with a chabudai near the center, and cherry blossom painted walls.

"Wow… This is incredible,!" Aaron said in amazement

"Yeah, make your yourself at home, sadly I only got the one king bed, we'll have to sleep together." Ahri said in a cute tone, with a touch of seductiveness.

"U-um no problem" Aaron replied, almost drenched in sweat."

Aaron began unpacking his suitcase, neatly organizing it in the corner of the room.

As he was about to finish, blue mist engulfed him and he dissolved.

 _Welcome Summoner. Today will be your provisionals, depending on the outcome, you will be placed accordingly. Good Luck._

Aaron was currently in champion select. Without hesitation he chose Ahri, as he was going midlane. As for the rest of his team, his toplaner was Malphite, bot lane was Janna and Lucian, and jungle was Nautilus.

3, 2 , 1

Welcome to Summoner's Rift

Aaron took his position using the summoner orb, and binded to Ahri's consciousness.

 _Hey Ahri! First game in the Institute for me. Shall we start with a doran's ring and two health potions?_

"Sounds good Aaron" she replied

The duo began heading towards the midlane, and they were facing Viktor.

Minions have spawned!

Ahri began last hitting the minions to acquire gold. Aaron sometimes hitting too early or late, making Ahri miss a few minions.

 _Sorry Ahri!_

"It's okay Aaron, you're doing great," she smiled

The rest of the lanes were doing fine, Nautilus had just finished blue buff. Botlane were trading equally, Janna and Lucian having a bit more HP than their matchup against Draven and Nami. Malphite at top was getting bullied by their Vladimir, forced under tower.

Ahri had just leveled up to level three.

 _Ahri, ready to engage when Nautilus arrives?_

"Ready when you are" she said.

Nautilus finished killing the rift scuttler, and began heading towards mid through the topside bush. Quickly, Ahri casted her charm, and landed a direct hit onto Viktor, from there it was an easy kill. Nautilus landed his Dredge Line and hooked him towards him, combining it with his rooting passive and a Riptide. Ahri used her orb of deception and an ignite to finish off the kill.

"Great job Aaron!" she exclaimed

 _You too, let's push this wave and head back._

They picked up a fiendish codex, and an amplifying tome.

Let's head back to lane

The lane carried out normally, with Viktor safely farming until Nautilus decided to dive, as most of the champions hit level six.

Ready Ahri?

"Mhm" she hummed

Nautilus initiated his ultimate, knocking Viktor up and Ahri was able to land a charm, foxfire, orb of deception combo, bursting Viktor with Thunderlord's Decree.

Now Ahri was 2/0.

 _Great Job! Let's head back and go bot to roam_

Ahri finished her Morellonomicon, and headed botlane. She hid in the 2nd lane bush at bot, and was ready to land her charm.

Janna hit both of them with a clutch tornado, then Ahri was able to land a charm, and hit an orb of deception. Lucian was channeling his Culling. Ahri had her ignite up, so just when their Draven used Heal, he quickly counter with it, and use Spirit Rush to finish off the Draven, and soon after the Nami.

From there, the enemy team was spiraling down hill. Malphite held his ground against Vladimir, safely getting gold from the minions. But, when he teleported botlane, Janna and Lucian were ready and cleaned up Draven and Nami. After that fight Nautilus finished the Inferno Drake. As more teamfights occurred, after Ahri was able to push down the mid tower, the enemy team was getting stomped at this point.

Ahri was able to to get loads of kills because of how much she had roamed. At the twenty minute mark, she was already 15/0.

"They're making this too easy!" she taunted as she got her 15th kill. By now her team grouped around Baron, baiting a fight. The other team panicking, fell into the trap. Malphite was able to ult all five of the members, with a Nautilus ult continuing to knock them up. While this was happening, Lucian was wreaking havoc with his auto attacks, and his Culling. Ahri was able to hit her orb of deception through five enemies. She followed up with her Spirit Rush, and Fox Fire combo.

 _PENTA KILL_

Ahri had scored a pentakill, with a second orb of deception, hitting all of the enemies, instantly melting the team.

 _Wow, I didn't expect that…_

His team took Baron, and continued to end the game.

Aaron's score was 34/1/5.

Only dying when he leaped into the enemy's spawn. All of the summoners had teleported back to the Institute, to meet up with their champs. Aaron got placed into Diamond. He was walking around the Institute in search of Ahri before finding her near the Institute's bar, Gragas's Pub.

Aaron had taken a seat next to Ahri.

"Hey Ahri. You did great in that game, You got me placed in Diamond!" Aaron said almost squeallng in joy.

"Oh you did amazing, haven't had someone use me so well! Congratulations on getting to Diamond. Care for a drink?" she replied

"No thanks, sorry I don't really drink." as his face blushed with embarrassment " It wasn't ever my thing".

Ahri chuckled a bit , "That's okay" as she finished up her drink "Hey, we should go get your diamond robes shouldn't we?"

"Agreed" he said

They walked to the Ranking Shop, a place for summoner's to purchase items. Aaron had walked in and glanced at the diamond ranked robes. They were truly elegant, diamond coated the entire robes, with large ones protruding out of the shoulder pads. The hood itself was crystal clear with a highly reflective coating.

Aaron slid off his acadmy robes, and Ahri helped slip on the diamond ranked robes.

"You look amazing!" She said

"Thanks, wouldn't have gotten it without you." He said as he hugged Ahri. They embraced each other for quite a long time. "Hey, we should go shopping, I got quite a bit of money from that match, least I could do for you" He said as he broke the hug.

"Sounds great!" As they walked to the Skin Mall.

When they arrived, they were looking at lots of skins, some fitting her perfectly like the Midnight costume or the Dynasty costume, while some fit her beautifully.

Ahri exited the change room with her Popstar Skin. "Do you like this one?" She said.

Aaron was blown away. He couldn't decide which one was better. She was cute in all of them. "Yeah, I like that one, what about the new Arcade skin?" He suggested

By the the time they exited the shop, the sun was setting across the horizon, and Aaron wasn't drowning in clothing(luckily). Ahri had picked the Arcade skin and funny enough, since Aaron was in diamond, they threw in Challenger Ahri. "Thank you so much Aaron!" She exclaimed

"Least I could do" he said

The two walked back to the dorms after a long day in Summoner's Rift and the Skin Shop.

Ahri used her keycard to open the door, and was greeted with all of the mages eating dinner. Morgana was barely able to speak, cause of all the food in her mouth "Come in".

Ahri and Aaron pulled up a seat next to the large dining table, which was covered with plates of food.

Aaron grabbed a plate and began digging in. "This is really good Morgana, you're a great chef!"

"No problem, least I could do to our new visitor. Girls this is our new summoner that will be staying with us, his name's Aaron."

"Hey Aaron" all of the mages said

After about an hour of eating, most of the mages headed back to their rooms. Aaron stayed to help Morgana do the dishes.

"Thanks Aaron for the help"she said appreciatively.

"Yeah, no problem, that dinner was delicious!" He said

"By the way, where did you and Ahri go tonight?" She asked

"We grabbed my Diamond ranked robes, and we went shopping." He said

"Sounds like fun. Well, goodnight I'm heading to bed. Thanks again." She said as she walked towards the corridor of rooms

"No problem!" he said

Ahri had stayed as well, in fact, it was only Aaron and Ahri still in the living room. She pretended to watch TV but was focused on Aaron.

"Oh my god, he's nice, hot .. And Diamond?" She said under her breath. She was zoned out before Aaron walked by and asked"Ahri? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just zoned out for a bit, want to watch TV with me?" she blushed

"I'm burnt out after today's match, I'm going to head into the room and finish unpacking before hitting the hay." he said in exhaustion.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Aaron walked through the doors until he found "Ahri" on the door name tag. He opened it and began unpacking his summoner robes, hygiene utensils, and most importantly his Summoner Orb, radiating with a blueish-purple mist. As he was about to put on his shirt, Ahri had walked in.

"Woah, hey there." she said from behind him, very impressed by his physical build.

"AHH! he turned around. "Ahri? You scared me I was about to head to bed" sweating from embarrassment.

"I'm heading to bed as well, good night" she laughed as she headed into the bathroom with her sleepwear.

By now, Aaron was already in bed, fast asleep before Ahri had walked out.

Her sleepwear being _nothing_.

She climbed onto the other side of the bed, nuzzling against Aaron as he slept, her breasts pushing against his back. The two passed out from exhaustion, excited about what events would come tomorrow.


	2. Climbing The Ranks

**Climbing the Ranks**

 **Hey Guys! Posting earlier than I expected. I've done some character development and I would like your opinion. What chapter should the lemon be on? I'm not entirely sure where my story should go. What's your opinions guys? I've been trying to extend and I think it's my fault. I haven't had vivid descriptions. I intend to rewrite/update stories, bear with me.**

* * *

Ring Ring!

This was all Aaron could hear in his groggy state of mind while he was half-awake.

"It seems like the other champions here are getting ready for their games" he groaned

The sun shone through the crevices in the of the blinds, illuminating the once dark room. The room, returning to its tranquil state as most of the champions turned off their alarms. Aaron, who is now fully awake, heard a slight mewl beside him. As he turned his head, it revealed something that blew his mind.

"AHRI?" he exclaimed as he put his hands over his eyes to conceal them from the nude fox.

In her deep sleep, she woke to reply, just hoping to sleep more, "Hmm?" she mumbled half-asleep and was about to fall asleep again

"Why are you naked!?" he questioned, hoping he could exit this awkward situation

"Huh? Oh, I always sleep like this, I was about to tell you but you dozed off last night." she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I'll stay in bed a bit longer, feel free to use the showers, I'll meet you later today?" She curled back in bed, and covered her body with the sheets.

"Yeah, I'll see you, you sleepyhead" he snickered to her laziness as he rushed to the shower, with his towel and fresh set of summoner robes. After his shower, he prepped himself, as he left a note for Ahri, before he left, saying :

I'll be busy today, I got quite a few matches today. I'll meet you at Akali's Sashimi house for lunch?"

Before Aaron opened the door, he placed the note on Ahri's side table next to her bed, and closed the door quietly, hoping not to awake the fox. Once he closed it, he walked over to the main kitchen. He saw Morgana making breakfast for most of the champions, all of them grabbing and plate and either walked out of the dorm, or into their rooms. The only person he didn't see was Nidalee.

"Good morning Morgana!" he said as he approached the table, while grabbing a plate "Looks like you're making quite a breakfast."

"Yeah, I generally do all of the cooking around here." she replied as she put eggs, sausage and bacon onto Aaron's plate.

Aaron sat down at the table and went at his food for a bit, while watching the current Summoner Matches. It seemed Nidalee was in this game, and she wasn't doing so well. The match was from the Bronze Rank. Once he finished his breakfast, he shut off the TV.

"Bye Morgana! Thank you so much for breakfast." he said while closing the door and exiting the dorm

"No Problem, anytime!" she yelled from the kitchen

Aaron headed to the main foyer, and accessed one of the match making orbs. As he joined the queue, he was instantly teleported into the champion select

"Wow. That was faster than usual." he thought

This time around, Aaron was in the jungle role.

Aaron was sadly last pick, while his team picked champion after champion.

So far, his team composed of Yorick in the toplane, Malzahar in the midlane, and Jinx along with Blitzcrank was bottom.

Now it was Aaron's turn to pick his jungle. He couldn't decide which jungle to pick. He was so close to not picking, he would've been kicked and put into Delayed queue, for queue dodgers, people who hated not getting their desired role. Aaron, picked Nidalee, remembering his times back at the Academy using her.

The Diamond Ranked game had begun.

The summoner's binded their orbs to the champion's consciousness.

"Hey Nidalee! It's been quite a while since I've played with you. How have the summons been?" he asked while Summoner's Rift was getting prepared.

"Disappointing" she replied, in a tone with more accent, but still fully understandable. "All my summoners have been doing poorly, hope you don't fail" she challenged him.

Bring it on!

The rift was prepped, and all the champions teleported into the arena. Aaron was on the blue side, representing Demacia. It looked like Aaron was facing Kha'Zix.

So, let's start with a Hunter's Talisman, and three health potions?" he suggested

"Agreed" she replied as she walked towards gromp, preparing to land a max range Javelin Toss.

Minions have spawned!

Yorick gave his leash, tanking some damage, healing a fraction of it with his empowered attack, Last Rites. Nidalee, landed her javelin, taking out a chunk of gromp's health bar, before following up with a change into Cougar form, and using Takedown, and a smite leaving gromp with a miniscule health bar. A few more auto attacks, and Nidalee was level two.

Should I pick pounce, or swipe?

"I enjoy summoners who use my swipe, I get to clear faster" she replied as she began Blue Buff.

Aaron acquired her swipe ability, and she swapped back to human to land a Javelin toss against the golem. They swapped back to cougar, finishing it off, and popping one potion.

The pair cleared the jungle fairly quickly, recalling back to base only once, and began building Nidalee's runic echoes. Since she still had red buff, she decided to gank the enemy toplaner Nasus. By now, most lanes were level four to five.

Aaron pinged his ally Yorick, to engage.

It was quite an easy kill, once Yorick used his Dark Procession to trap Nasus into the cage, he called upon his ghouls to hack at Nasus. Nidalee came through tri-bush, landing a max range spear, following with a pounce and swipe quickly killing Nasus.

Nidalee carried out more ganks, acquiring kills from midlane, Malzahar facing Heimerdinger. Malzahar just had to use his Nether Grasp, and Heimerdinger couldn't react fast enough to place a turret before dying.

After mid lane, Nidalee took bot side Rift Scuttler, and proceeded to gank bot lane Ashe and Karma duo. While she was waiting in the bush, Ashe overstepped, getting pulled by Blitzcrank's Rocket Grab, and into Jinx's Flaming Chomper's. Nidalee landed yet another max range spear, and acquired the kill.

Great Job Nidalee!

"Same to you Summoner." she replied

Nidalee recalled back to base, and was able to finish her Runic Echoes, Chilling Smite and Rod of Ages, from the kills she gained across all lanes.

By now, Nidalee was 3/0, and had a handful of minion kills. Like Aaron's past game with Ahri, it was smooth sailing from there. Nidalee snowballed all the lanes. Malzahar was able to ult Ashe, and instantly kill her with his build up of Voidlings. Yorick, pushed top so far into the Inhibitor Tower at 25 minutes. Jinx was too heavily farmed, and fed that she was able to shred most of their team. As for Nidalee, she was so strong she was able to 1v1 th enemy Kha'Zix, healing most of the damage he had done in a succession.

The enemy surrendered, the kills per team being 23-0, in Aaron's favor.

Wow, That was a great game!

"Wow Summoner, I'm impressed" she said, clearly at no words.

The Rift had been cleared and all of the champions and summoners, teleported back to the Institute of War to meet up.

After walking a fair amount, Aaron had finally spotted Nidalee. She was lounging in the main foyer, with a coffee on the table next to her.

"Hey Nidalee! Great game, I ranked up a division to Diamond IV" he said as he ran up to her.

"Oh!, Hey Summoner that was quite the game wasn't it." she said in joy, happy she won.

"Yeah it was, do you mind if I sit?" he said, signalling his hands

"Yeah, yeah, take a seat. Care for a coffee? It's too early for this" as she yawned

"Um, sure, A coffee would be nice thanks." he replied

"I'll go fetch you one, Coffee made from the Kumungu Cafe will be your favourite coffee," standing up, and walking towards the cafe.

Aaron relaxed on the couch as he watched her leave. At this time, he didn't hesitate to check her out. Nidalee's attire, composing of a fur skirt, and top fit her persona, complementing her background. In fact, Aaron found it quite attractive. Nidalee had white tribal paintings lining parts of her body, adding to her overall sexiness. The way she walked too, almost made him have a nose bleed, her butt having utter perfection along with her breasts. By the time she walked back with the coffee, he was scared he was going to get caught staring.

"Summoner?" she called out waving her hand in front of him

"U-Uh yeah? Oh, thank you for the coffee" he said, trying to hide the fact of him checking her out. He continued to take a sip, and it indeed was the best he had ever tasted.

"Told you." she said, as she watched Aaron in bliss after the first sip. "By the way, I didn't catch your name"

"Oh! How rude of me, My name's Aaron" he replied putting down the coffee.

"Nice to meet you" she said

Aaron and Nidalee talked for a long time, before Aaron realized he was supposed to have lunch with Ahri.

"Sorry Nidalee! I have to run I'll see you around!" he said as he raced to the Champion Dorms.

"Goodbye Summoner" she said as he bee-lined for the Dorms.

Out of breath, he knocked on the door ( Ahri didn't give him a key) and he was about to faint from blood loss.

"S-Sorry Ahri, I was caught up in a few things" as he put his hands on his knees, and bent over slightly, breathing hard. As he looked up Ahri was right at the door.

"Oh, no problem Aaron! You didn't keep me waiting long, the game you used Nidalee was incredible" she said softly, and sweetly

By now, all he'd been doing was checking out Ahri. Ahri decided to wear her Arcade skin when she was heading out for lunch and she was drop-dead gorgeous. Her tails radiating a rainbow colour, and her headphones adding to her overall attire. Her hair dyed a beautiful purple, she wore pink glossed lipstick, and it was topped off with a white and red dress, and a pair of green booty shorts, both of which did a great job complimenting her breasts and butt.

"Y-Yeah, ready for lunch?" he said, trying to keep cool.

"Sure thing. Let's go" she said as she began walking in the direction of the Institute's Main Foyer, hinting Aaron to tag along.

They walked their way out of the dormitory section of the Institute and tried to find Akali's Sashimi house.

"Say, Ahri what did you do all day? It's already 2 PM." he questioned

"Oh, I think I slept in bed until 1 PM" she said as she brought her finger to her chin trying to recall the events. "Then I dressed, and waited for you after I read your note" she finished,

"You slept for quite a while" Aaron chuckled "Hey, we're here" he said as he took her hand and they walked towards the entrance.

"I-I'm holding her hand? What did my body do all of a sudden?!" he thought, sweat drops falling down his neck. "Why am I getting this feeling deep in my heart, a warm feeling that makes my skin tingle."

"Am I falling for her?" Aaron thought

Once Aaron snapped into reality, Ahri giving him a skeptical look, Aaron opened the door for Ahri, and they got their seats inside the Sushi house.

"Yokoso(Welcome)!" Akali and her employees said as Aaron and Ahri had walked through the door.

Akali guided them to their table. The overall restaurant having the Japanese design, of wood and intricate paintings and designs.

Aaron pulled out the chair for Ahri to sit in, and gestured her to take a seat.

"So, I'm not sure if you like sushi, I just thought it'd be nice, I saw lots of summoners and champions head here." he said nervously

"Oh, I've been here plenty of times, It's absolutely delicious!" she said in joy, happy he brought her here. "Oh, hey Akali! How's the resteraunt been?"

"It's been busy as ever, I think I cut more fish than get summoned." she joked. "Ahri who's this?" she smirked

"This is Aaron, he's a new summoner and we're just having lunch" she replied

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Akali, owner of the restaurant." Akali said, facing Aaron.

"Nice to meet you. " He smiled as Akali took out her pen and paper to take orders.

"What would you two like to drink?" she asked

"I'll have a co—" Aaron was about to say, before Ahri cut him off.

"We'll have a bottle of sake please. Thanks." Ahri said politely, Akali leaving their table to attend to the rest of the customers.

"Hey, Aaron lighten up, it's just a bit of alcohol" she winked

"I just don't do to well with alcohol, wasn't really a fan, like I said.." Aaron said disliking the idea of ordering sake.

"C'mon you can't beat a girl like me in a drinking competition" Ahri said, challenging Aaron.

Something snapped in his head, and he couldn't tell why he did it, it could've been his disliking of losing, or how much Ahri charms him whenever he sees her, he just melts.

"Bring it on!" he said, clearly accepting the challenge.

Once Akali came back, the two ordered. After plates and plates of sushi, rolls, and sashimi they were stuffed to the brim.

"Wow, that was delicious, haven't had such good sushi in a while." Aaron wheezed

"Glad you liked it" Ahri said smiling

"God, I don't know what's up, everytime I see her, let alone speak to her, I melt…" he thought

Once Akali cleaned up all the plates, Aaron and Ahri began to drink their sake

"Let's keep it easy for a light drinker like yourself" she laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"You've got yourself a challenge missy" Aaron retorted as he poured a glass, and chugged it. "Can you keep up?" he challenged

The two went back and forth, clearing at least three bottles. By the end of the whole challenge, it's impossible to tell who won. In Akali's restaurant you now have a two drunk people.

"I-I-I hic I won" Aaron said in distorted english

"Y-Yeah right" Ahri said as she leaned on him for support.

Somehow, Aaron was able to guide himself and Ahri back to the dorm in one peace. By now it was around 4 PM.

Aaron and Ahri both crashed onto the couch in the main living room, each flopping onto an end of the couch.

"What did you love birds do?" Morgana asked as she laughed

"W-W-Haat? Lovebirds, Oh no, we're birdloves" Anri said clearly drunk. "Right Aaron" barely able to properly say his name.

"B-b-irdloves? Yeah.. T-Totally!" he said.

Morgana clearly knew they were drunk the second they walked in, and she let them be and walked into her room shutting the door.

"H-Hey Aaron" Ahri asked

"Yeah?" he replied

"What did she mean by Birdlove" Ahri asked

"She probably meant we love birds right?" Aaron said before leaning, and falling sideways on the couch.

"That's so dumb!" Ahri said with a slight chuckle. As she too, fell sideways on the couch.

"Hey Aaron, I really had a fun time today with you" she said quietly, Aaron was barely able to pick it up.

"Me too, I guess none of us won the competetion" He replied as they both laughed.

The two passed out on the couch, and conveniently, Ahri fell right into the arms of Aaron, as the two snuggled together, wreaking of alcohol, before they were awoken at 6PM.

Ahri had woken up first, and realized she was under Aaron's arms.

"How did I end up here?" she questioned to herself. "Oh who cares, the way he holds me, feels so assuring and protective…" as she daydreamed about Aaron, before he was awaken a well.

"Hnng…" he grunted as readjusted his position on the bed, now sitting, and carefully helping Ahri up from her sideways position.

"I didn't expect that cuddling session" he joked, as they both laughed.

"Hey, I'll go take a shower I stink" she said as she got up and walked towards her room before Aaron asked

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked nervously

"I'd love to" she replied as she continued her way down the corridor to her room.

Aaron sat on the couch, recalling today's events. He smiled at the small moment's he had with Ahri. He waited till Ahri was done showering and grooming before he was able to enter the shower in her room. As he was waiting on the couch, he turned on the current Summoner Games, and watched. It looked like there was a replay of his match using Nidalee. He chuckled, seeing the enemy team getting stomped. By the time the game ended Ahri had exited her room, and changed back to her regular attire, her red and white kimono.

"Oh, You're done." he said, as he turned off the TV

"Yeah, you can go on ahead" she replied as she continued to brush her hair with a comb.

Aaron walked into the corridor, and into Ahri's room. He planned on wearing his usual Diamond robes, but he felt like he should use his suit. His black jacket complementing his black shoes, and tie. A white undershirt to top it off. He hurried to the shower, to not keep Ahri waiting.

When he exited, he quickly changed and stepped outside of the room.

"Woah, lookin fancy there." she said gasping at how classy Aaron looked. "Haven't seen you outside of robes" she laughed

"Now you did" he said as he took ahold of her hand, and guided her outside of the dormitory, into the Debonair Bar & Grill.

Aaron and Ahri had yet another long walk, as they interlaced fingers while they held hands.

"So, no alcohol this time?" he asked

"Definitely." she said seriously

After the short walk, they arrived at the elegant Debonair Bar & Grill.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Ahri said as she was blown away at how amazing the place looked. "How did you know about this?"

"I know people" he said confidently before they were guided to their table from the waiting room by Jayce.

"Hey Ahri. How's it been?" Jayce asked as he gave the two their menus

"It's been great, I'm with a new summoner his name's Aaron" introducing Aaron.

"Hey, nice to meet you Jayce." he said

Jayce walked close to Aaron and whispered into his ear "Nice catch bro" before taking their order shortly after.

"Y-Yeah.." Aaron said nervously at the thought of Jayce saying that.

"I'll have an Iced Tea" Ahri said

"And for you Aaron?" he asked

"I'll have a Coke" Aaron replied

"I'll be right back with your orders" Jayce said as left the two and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ahri, how long have you been in the league?" Aaron asked out of curiosity.

"Hm. It's been a while… I'd like to say 5 years?" she said with hesitation

"Wow, that's quite a long time." he said, clearly shocked

"Yeah, It doesn't get boring though, you meet new people, experience the world the way you want , You know" she said, opening up.

"Yeah, I can imagine that." he said.

The two talked most of the night, about their life in the league, and their life in general. Once they were finished eating, they came up upon the topic of relationships.

"Ahri, have you ever been in a relationship before?" he asked hesitantly

"Yeah, quite a bit, why?" she asked

"Oh nothing." he said as he looked towards the ground. "So she has had loads of guys.. What do I mean to her then?" That thought was stuck with him for the whole night. He questioned his current relationship with her.

Jayce came back a final time for him to pay. Aaron insisted to pay. "Aaron are you sure? I can pay" Ahri insisting.

"That wouldn't make me a gentleman, and anyways, I get lots of credits up here in diamond." He said indirectly thanking her.

After an exhausting day, Aaron and Ahri headed back to their dorms, to see that everyone had already receded into their room for the night. Aaron and Ahri sat on the couch watching Summoner Games until they got tired. Just when the game ended, both of them were so sleepy, they would've passed out right then and there. They shut off the TV and headed back to Ahri's room.

Aaron headed into the washroom to change into his sleepwear. While he was doing so, Ahri had already strippped off her kimono, exposing her nude body to the room. Her large 36DD cup breasts, with a slightly dark areola surrounding her perfect nipples were free from their constraint, barely sagging the slightest bit. She climbed into the bed, the sheets concealing her.

Once Aaron exited the washroom now in his sleep wear ( Only boxers) , he climbed into bed as Ahri snuggled against his chest. Truthfully, Aaron was too tired to care if she was naked or not.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Drop a review, a follow, or a favourite. Or none of them if you hate this story xD.**

 **Anyways, Pce Out**


End file.
